Somebody That I Used To Know
by skysplits19
Summary: In one of Shodou's celebration a popular star will visit this school in the mountains, being love at first sight to Shingyouji determine to take him from Misu, will Shingyouji can have a change of heart or will he stay beside Misu.
1. Don't Mess With My Love

**NOTES: **This is one of my Multichapter story, it suddenly came into my mind actually eversince I was thinking of a star to like our baby Shin which will of course make Misu jealous *evil grin* lately I have been light to Misu but this time I am really planning to make this big time for Shingyouji, I was planning to make Misu go on a 360degrees change, but i will reconstruct that on upcoming chapter, when i was making this I can;t help but feel sad as well, even i myself don;t know what could happen next. I was thinking of our fair while i was doing this so as usualt i mix a little of how we celebrate in our school kinda hard actually but I just hope no one will kill me. I don't why a celebrity I think I need 100 reason for that and I will start thinking of one starting now..

Honestly sometimes i still feel afraid whenever I post something but when I see that some people would effort to read it I realize that I should already be thankful reviews are a big bonus to me, but in the end I cried when I see my creation and i saw a lot of errors though I try to correct it is still unperfect. But i always you readers will enjoy i at least, I take risk again to do a multichapter. For people that are veteran to me in this FF world I wish for your guidance

**AKILUV: **Dont worry i will do my best to punish Misu, Baby Shin is already cute! without effort from me I always imagine him as just simply cute, but will do ^^(watched the movie for the 100th times already its on my favoritie vids already in my youtube account)

**JUNE: **hope you will like it its not yet that depressing and sorry for the headache i gave you during my last creation. we know what they did on christmas day *evil smie* just pity the cat.(I tell my friends about this pair)

**NIKKI:** i will continue writing a lot of creations.(you inspired me really!)

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE first chapter hope you enjoy! FOR ALL THE MISUXSHINGYOUJI FANS!**

* * *

Shidou is going to have a festival, and the class where Shingyouji is planning for their own booth, Haneji-Jin walk in front of class and announce what should be they have for the upcoming celebration.

"Ok so I need suggestions for this upcoming celebration for our Autumn Festival, the student council informed me this will be a competition between classes we should make sure we'll earn a lot, last year 2-A where Gii-sempai was last year won the celebration, we should take the win again."

The class were chattering about the presentation they should provide with the students, outsiders will be welcome so they really need to make an impression, Shingyouji tried to pay attention however he is busy checking about the pamphlet given to him by Misu his master (lover), He concentrated looking at the picture of a popular Japanese Pop Star that will be performing in Shidou, it was one of his idol Kazaoka,Yoshi.

_So Kazaoka will be performing here it at this place, I am looking forward to see him, since debuted last year his music had always been part of my collections, I heard he will be going overseas for his debut outside Japan, I;m sure a lot of students will watch his concert here and ine of them is me even Arata-san don't know that I had a crush on him._

Shingyouji smiled and don't mind their class president talking in front of him, however Haneji called his attention, and ask about his suggestion.

"Eh? I have no idea maybe a kissing booth?"

Haneji liked his idea, for sure their will be people that would love that the only thing is who will be the one they will put in the booth. They all look at Shingyouji, thinking the one who suggest it must do it.

"Uhm, Hey! I am not interested no way! It is just a suggestion I did not say I will do it never!"

At the executive office Shingyouji was almost angry, Misu needs to calm him.

"I never want to kiss someone I don't want nor I don't event don't know that's the most ridiculous thing I will do. Far worst from the play last year."

"Kiss in the cheeks won't harm you, you should know that."

"But I only want to be kiss by you Arata-san."

"Why? Are you going to like their kiss?"

"Eh?"

Shingyouji gave Misu a wide-eyed look when Misu whisper that to his ear, suddenly the elder man goes in fron of him and looks him in the eye.

"Actually I wouldn't want but as long as you won't enjoy it that will be fine by me."

"Arata-san."

"Just don't let them kiss you there."

Misu pointed his lips and grinned while he playfully caresses the younger man, by surprise Misu kiss Shingyouji who is now caught on guard.

"Just always remember you're mine."

Shingyouji hugged Misu and place a peck on his cheek.

"You don't need to remind that, oh on Kazaoka's performance would you love to watch it with me that is if you will not be busy during the program."

"My pet is asking me to come with me?"

Shingyouji blushed and regrets like he is asking Misu something, he apologizes to the elder man and said.

"I am sorry I'll just tag along with Hayama-san and Gii-sempai."

Misu smirked, and kissed Shingyouji again and played with his pet's hair. Misu really love to tease Shingyouji make him confuse in his actions; he knows he is the only one who can do that to the younger man.

"Pet should be beside their master right? So why ask me when you should be really with me."

"Arata-san…"

"Leave Ooji will be here in a minute, he might be irritated to see you again, and I don't want to ruin your mood as well."

Shingyouji do what Misu had told him, as he is in the school halls he heard some students chatting about Kazaoka, saying he had already arrived in Shidou, currently he is in the faculty office giving courtesy to the head teacher. The younger man feeling excited that he will be finally see his idol but decides to just wait until the concert day.

As he is walking now along outside the campus, he decide to go the gym and get his Kendo uniform, he almost forgot the Sports Committee also have a presentation to do, he almost forgot about it. He decide to do a little practice suddenly he was cut off by a footstep.

"Excuse me, I think I am kinda lost here do you know where the infirmary is"

Shingyouji was surprised seeing the man that asked him.

_Kazaoka-Yoshi, am I really dreaming? Snap out of it Shingyouji answer him?_

"Why haven't you asked the Head teacher about it? I-I heard you pay a visit to them already."

"I just hate the attention they are giving me seems like they are out of their mind seeing me you know?"

"How about your manager?"

"He can handle them."

Shingyouji don't know if he will feel irritated or annoyed instead of amused by seeing his idol's attitude, if there is one thin Shingyouji hates is seeing people act either selfish or arrogant, but before he can rudely answer back he saw the man's hand now bleeding.

"Your hand."

"I don't want them to see this so I tell them I will just get some fresh air seems like my bandage can't handle it anymore."

"What happen to it?"

"I was on a rehearsal last week and I got into a stage accident, my manager thought this could heal right away but I thin I overwork so..."

"And you continue to appear here and you will still perform on Sunday."

Shingyouji don't know how he can stop the bleeding he can't bring the man in the infirmary while blood is flowing in his hand. Imagining blood would drop on every place, suddenly he decides to tear a piece of his polo, not minding tear his own uniform, right now in his mind he should aid the singer first.

"Here for the meantime this will stop the bleeding, it's not bad to ask for help sometimes you know?"

Shingyouji gave him a smile, even the man was amuse by seeing the young student's smile upon him, this smile makes him feel like there is no tomorrow, like he was in a dream, he thinks that he might be in love with Shingyouji at first sight. Once he return to his manager one thing he will tell him is to have back in Shidou next year and make him stay in school longer than he is expected.

"That's better, now we'll go to the infirmary for it to better aided."

Kazaoko suddenly grabbed Shingyouji stopping him, Shingyouji stunned and ask Kazaoka if there is anything he needs, the man shakes his head, Shingyouji insist on taking him to the infirmary. The nurse tend his wounds and five him a better bandage but as the nurse is about to throw the piece of clothe, Kazaoka request for him to just keep it.

"Kazaoka-san, that's dirty already."

"I don't care I'll keep thinking someone aided me earlier."

"If you say so."

As they leave the infirmary, Shingyouji decide to tour him around Shidou and when they enter the school hall. He showed him the library and cafeteria; now a lot of students are looking at them some ask for his autograph.

"Can I?"

"Hey you're the star not me."

They continue walking and Shingyouji told him that since last year he had liked his music.

"Whenever I heard your song, it always means something, something hidden behind those lyrics."

"What do you mean."?

"Looking for someone, knowing what it feels to be loved for being who you are like those stuff."

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry about that that's just my interpretation, seems like you chose your singles carefully, like you want to make that those song are just for you."

"How would you know stuff like that?"

"I may not be musically incline but, I can read between the lines when it somes to your song, they had touched me so much, I was almost into hating you earlier but I realize you maybe arrogant for some reason, I know a guy like that, with a cold attitude trust me."

Shingyouji suddenly feel uncomfortable, there was some looks that seems like want to eat him alive, it was because he is with the popular singer lurking around the campus

**Is that Shingyouji?**

**What he is doing with Kazaoka?**

**Maybe a crazy fan looking for his autograph.**

"C-come on, we'll get you back to the faculty now."

As they are heading back to the school corridors, the teachers are already outside, especially Kazaoka's manager, what make Shingyouji embarrass with the ruckus he might have done was Misu is now with the teachers.

"Christ! where have you been, you arrogantly leave the meeting and then you vanish into thin air, your phone is in voicemail, where have you been Yoshi?"

Kazaoka frown being interrogated by his manager.

"I told you I want to get fresh air Nogi-san, I am here now ok? Not a big deal for me so do't fret."

Misu goes near to Shingyouji, observing and wondering why he had been with Kazaoka, He can't be able to explain to Shingyouji what had happened, and they can't even argue like they have something special especially in front of their teachers. Suddenly the rest of the teachers just decide to return to the faculty room, which left Nogi, Kazaoka, Misu and Shingyouji.

"This young man helped me to get to the infirmary, happy? I can't just tell them hey I am injured can I go out?"

Misu still keeps his eyes on Shingyouji with the look "will talk later" in his stare. Escpecially when he sees a tear in his uniform.

"By the way, you where this, your uniform looks miserable because of me."

"Eh? Anou"

"What do you mean about that Kazaoka-san."

Misu irritated, asks the man.

"He aided my injury earlier I was bleeding so his tend my wounds before we finally go to the infirmary, afraid that I might have a loss of blood and tis wonderful man bring me to the infirmary."

Shingyouji slightly blushed upon the man's word, he can't believe that will be appreciated with that small act, he suddenly remembered he still had that piece of clothing he had use to him. Shingyouji took Kazaoka's jacket but as he is going to where it, Misu grabbed it and returns it to the singer, he removes his own coat and put it on Shingyouji. Kazaoka smiled at Misu's gesture to Shingyouji.

"Will you be at the festival tomorrow?"

"Yes we have a stall there, you can visit it if you want to, my friends would love to see you."

"How about you."

"Of course I will."

Misu suddenly butt in, feeling he hates the singer more and more, especially seeing his pet friendly to the man he barely knew.

_Celebrity or not, I know that moves and you stupid fool, what's with that smile you are giving him, _

Shingyouji is already oblivious of Misu's angry look, it was because of Kazaoka, and for him it was a pleasure being his not because he is a star but because he really wants to be friends with him. Misu feeling that he should make a way to stop them from having interaction with each other, excuse him self and Shingyouji informing that they will be doing something in the council office.

"But I don't have anything to do their Arata-san."

Misu only gave him a "yes you have", Shingyouji curious at Misu's actions just agreed and bid his goodbye to Kazaoka's manager and to Kazaoka himself.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"We have talked to each other, I haven't known your name yet."

Shingyouji smiled and stopped to answer him back, however Misu grabbed Shingyouji telling him to hurry up. It was pretty obvious Misu never mention his name as well; careful not to be known by this so called rival, that's how he treat Kazaoka now. A visitor or not no one have the right to make a move to his pet.

"Yoshi-san let's go back to the hotel."

Kazaoka agreed as he is going down the stairs he suddenly met someone familiar to him.

"Gii?"

It was Saki-Giichi, he is with Akaike and Hayama-Takumi hi boyfriend. They hugged eache other and Hayama curiously looked at them, Akaike told him he is their childhood friend, Kazaoka shake hands with Akaike, and gii introduce him to his lover, which made Hayama blushed when Kazaoka tell him how cute Gii's lover is.

"Nogi go back first at the hotel I feel like having more time with my friends."

They all procedd to Gii's room in Room 300, Kazaoka inform him about his carreer and his plan as well in USA which Gii told him that they may meet their once his concert outside Japan started. Hayama shyly ask for the singer's autograph gave it to him without hesitation. Akaike inform him about the festival events, which made Kazaoka bored especially when he mentions about History etc.

"So its been a long time, I was also looking forward to see you here but as I arrived I was forced to go to the head teacher's office and worst my injury almost got worst good thing someone helped me, too bad I was not able to get his name."

"Really I heard about what happen in one of your practice, hope that would be better on Sunday," Gii informed his friend

"It will especially I'll be singing in front of the person I dreamed the most, it was like love at first sight."

"Pardon my rudeness but Yoshi you are making me throw up right now."

Akaike irritated, tells his friend, Hayama and Gii laughed at Akaike, They him bitter of being loveless for almost 3 years now.

"Don't forget Misu does not have one as well and Toshihisa so I still have companion." Akaike confidently tell his friends.

"Mou Akaike forgot to tell you, Toshihia already have a girlfriend, and Misu already have Shingyouji I think so…" Hayama added

"Misu? He never confirms that to us, we don't even know if they are a couple or what. Those two, I can't remember how they made a scene in front if us during Tanabata."

"Typical lover's quarrel."Gii concluded

"Whatever they are they cause us stress not knowing what they really are, all we know is Shingyouji is always behind Misu, he won't mind at all such a sadist guy."

Kazaoka interrupted the conversation.

"Who's Shingyouji? Misu the student council president had a lover really? The way you told me about it seems like pet to me."

"A cute pet." Hayama informed him smiling.

"Hey Takumi!" Gii feels jealous calling Shingyouji cute.

"I am just stating the fact don't get jealous easily."

"Hey you too, I don't care who is Misu's lover what I care about is the guy who helped me earlier, poor him when he was dragged by Misu."

"Misu dragged someone, maybe a younger student with an attitude trying to be close to you."

"He is not, this guy is so innocent like needs to be treated like a precious diamond."

"Tell that to Misu later he will be here along with Shingyouji, you can tell him not to be harsh to your diamond."

_That's right, I should tell him not do that to that guy, whoever his lover is is poor him, he will be under Misu's care. The way Gii tell me Misu's story seems like that Shingyouji guy could endure it, I promise if I will have that guy I met earlieri will not be like Misu._

After an hour someone suddenly knock on the door.

"It must be them."

"By the way Shingyouji will be surprise if he sees you, he told me he is a fan of yours just sad that he can't go to your concert, but he buys your singles, I hope you also give him an autograph."

"Not a problem with as long as they're Gii friends I won't think twice."

As the door opens, Shingyouji was the one who had entered Gii's room first to approach Hayama. Kazaoka was surprised to see the guy he had love at first sight. Misu did not right away see the man's presence as he talks to Gii about the consultations for the younger students.

"You?"

Kazaoka still stunned finally knowing whom the guy that helped him earlier. Misu finally saw him and give him a wide-eyed seeing that the guy is still here, he regrets going to Gii's room with Shingyouji. He should have come alone.

"By the Misu I am afraid you already met Kazaoka right, he is one of my childhood friends, I am sorry it was sudden he stayed here, Yoshi this is Misu-Arata and that's our kouhai the one we are talking about Shingyouji-Kanemitsu." Gii look suspiciously at Misu's glare

Kazaoka smiled at SHingyouji finally knowing his name, he even tells him that he's name was so unique for a guy like him. Misu continue staring the guy as if he wants to strangle him to death if not for the other's pressence

"Misu, are you ok?" It was Hayama, Misu's roommate who asked him.

Misu ignored Hayama, he gave the younger man a glared look, Shingyouji feeling afraid already because ever since they return from the council room Misu had been if not cold to him he would shout at him when he is talking about the festival. Maybe he is already irritated since he even comes along with him.

"Shingyouji return to your room."

"But Hayama and I" Shingyouji interrupted

"You heard me right? Return to your room, you are no longer needed here."

Shingyouji lowered his head being commanded like that by Misu, puzzled of Misu's attitude to him. Akaike and Gii looked at each ther already having an idea of what is going on with Misu. Kazaoka on the other hand did not like Misu's attitude towards the younger guy so he tries to comfort him.

"Hey it's ok, we'll just meet tomorrow ok? We'll just have a meeting in regards as well with my performance on Sunday. By the way Hayama I would suggest you to just go with Shingyouji"

"H-hai, Shingyouji-kun Ikou?"

"A-anou, Yes see you tomorrow sempais, Arata-san."

"Wait Shingyouji, Hayama told me about your fascination in my works you really do love them, if you want tomorrow I'll tell Nogi to give you complimentary tickets for for concert this summer."

Shingyouji smile, the smile that would usually be shown in front of Misu, even Misu did not like the presence of it.

As told Hayama and Shingyouji goes out of Gii's room. Gii tried to ease the atmosphere in his room, Akaike decide to prepare another set of coffee for the 4 of them. After 2 hours of spending time with Gii greeted them goodbye, outside the dorms Misu and Kazaoka are now looking at each other.

"Do you know I hate you?"

"That's good because I hate you too."

"I don't like the way you talk to him, I don't like your smirks, little meerkat face, and I don't like your obnoxious attitude I'm on to you."

"Let's get a few things straight, Shingyouji's too good for you, being with you is such a joke. Odds are by the end of the school year, he will leave you and look for someone that knows how to treat him and how to treasure him dearly, someone like me"

"How confident for you to say that. I won't care if you're a popular pop star but I mind you, I know what I own and I know things that I keep for myself and not willing to be shared to anyone"

As Misu tries to walk away, Kazaoka tell him something, words that were never heard by anyone even from Saki.

"And you treat him bad in front of us you are treating him like piece of shit? You know, I think I know why you're so good at being cold to him. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Shingyouji and he might not be with you forever. That must hurt, to not be able to admit to everyone how you really feel. You know what I think you are? A **coward**."

Kazaoka left Misu alone and continually walked out of the school, as the man left he feels like the world is turning around him, the last man's word did hit him hard. But he knows Shingyouji will never leave him he can never leave him suddenly he remember Shingyouji's word during Tanabata day.

"_**After all I might not be able to stay beside you like this forever."**_

Misu returned to his room, seeing Hayama still awake, he is looking at Misu disappointedly.

"Shingyouji left this room crying, you should have not done that to him."

"I know Hayama, I was"

"Jealous? I know how it feels."

"No no-not that you know how much it bothers me when he became close to someone other than me it just bothers me."

"But you never done that to him during the time I became close to him."

"But that was."

Hayama turned off his lampshade, feeling sleepy already. But before he fell asleep he turned to Misu.

"Whatever you say, this conversation is over just apologize to him tomorrow, if you continue to be like that, you do not deserve him and that comes from me, you had already been selfish to a guy that loves you for almost 3 years. Goodnight."

As Hayama fell asleep Misu leaned on his bed and think about what his roommate and what Kazaoka tell him. He doesn't even know how he can apologize to Shingyouji upon his attitude to him. What if he had just showed him affection, but he always do, he just want it to be discreet so he just let the younger man be with him. If only he hadn't embarrassed Shingyouji at Saki's room, if he had not dragged him on the hall earlier. If only.

_What if I took it back, would you do anything to undo what I did to you? Feels like my world is tumbling down I can't sleep, I can't think._

Misu remained thinking and feels like this will be one of his sleepless nights.

* * *

**I still don't know what to do with misu after this chapter but i have an idea with Shingyouji already, i am still thinking can I make baby shin cuter whew! I do love Shin and i really don;t want him to suffer but i need to keep my mind working good thing tommorow is my off my work, don't have class and I am on leave for 4 days so I think i can manage on thinking. reviews would help me a lot, and I hope MIsu's jealousy is not to early in this chapter. suggestions are still open and i will try my best to grsnt those suggestions. who do i have in mind with this guy? I don't know there's a lot of japanese guys that would fit him. I think this will be the chapter I might really do something different... I think... I hope**


	2. I Don't Want to Know

**NOTES: **I was doing the chapter 2 actually this is not the story in my mind but remember my friend? the one who helped me in Chapter 2 in **SUMMER DAYS** story of mine, he suggested me to do something I think I haven't done in my fanfiction do a full abandonment of Shingyouji to Misu, yes I love to punish Misu but I hope this is not so hard, but I think not yet I guess, I know this is kinda lame but I still try to put this, along with my friend we out this chapter 2 even I myself when I see this finished, though still have grammar errors, promise this will be re-edited afterwards for better reading. By the way I borrow some scenes I love in GLEE iI told you I love GLEE, they some lines that I can use to relate on this story. But I decide to edit it to fi the soryline that I don't know where it is going, I hope I am making sense whew!, last night I don;t know but I began to think about Takumi Saito if you are a Tenimyu fanatic you know him ^^. I think I am bringing a different Misu here

**To nikki: **even i don't know where this story is going trust me.

**To akiluv: **Now Misu's fans are going to kill *hides face*

**To june: **I am afraid of this one really

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR! JUST THE STORY, FOR MY FRIEND WHO PUT THIS CRAZY IDEAS IN MY MIND THANK YOU THIS WILL NOT MAKE ME ASLEEP FOR WEEKS! CHAPTER 2 ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day, Misu decides to go to Shingyouji to apologize to him, he really wants to make ameds on what he done the other day. He goes down the hall to look for him, he knows in the morning he would usually go to the cafeteria so he decides to go there first, however he did not see Shingyouji there, he spotted Takabayashi and Yoshizawa, he approached them maybe they had an idea where Shingyouji might be,

"Have you seen Shingyouji?"

"That's a first, Misu you don't usually ask for him why is there a problem?" it was Yoshizawa while he is busily fed by his boyfiend Takahashi.

"Nope we haven't seen him in the cafeteria, you can go at the booth he might directly go there, it's the program's start already so he could be busily preparing. Hey Yoshizawa, here." Takabayashi take another sushi to give to him."

Misu smiled seeing how close the became ever since Tanabata, he looks envy how affectionate the two to each other regardless if they are just in the cafeteria or at any place at all.

"I'll go ahead then maybe I'll stop first at the council room, you two enjoy your time together."

As Misu leave Takabayashi continue to baby his boyfriend which made Yoshizawa blushed, he told his lover that he might choke if he continually fed him with the food without letting him swallow what he had in his mouth.

"What time Archery club's booth will start?"

"After lunch why Izumi?"

"I'll pay you a visit their, make sure no other girls or boys will get close to you."

"Don't need to do that we'll just teach them then that's it."

"Fine! But if I notice someone trying to get close to I'll break his/her neck."

Yoishizawa laughed at his lover's attitude, but he did appreciate the care Takabayashi shows towards him, even since they become an item, he did seem to change though his brat attitude still there, Takabyashi would still show his gentle side to his friends and especially to his boyfriend.

As Misu decide to paid a vist to Shingyouji's booth, he still thinking what to say or actually how to say "I'm Sorry" he don't know how to bring up the words to him. As he was almost close to his booth, he stopped when he saw someone approached the younger man first, it was Kazaoka, all students are squealing upon seeing him, Misu on the other really hate the sight of him, selfish as he is all he wants was the program to end, maybe he will gone after wards. He can no longer make a move to his pet.

"Getting started?"

"Almost, but this makes me strange kissing people I don't actually know."

"Don't worry that usually happens a lot to me. How about I gave you a good luck kiss."

"Eh?"

"Without thinking twice he leaned and give the younger man a peck on the lips, Shingyouji was left with a wide-eyed expression even those people at the booth we're also surprise. But the most surprise was Misu, he clenched his fist seeing that kiss in front of him, Shingyouji just smile and shoved Kazaoka oblivious of Misu's presence. Kazaoka smile and leane to Shingyouji again and whisper something into his ears.

"Can you meet me later at the greenhouse?"

"Um Anou, sure."

Shingyouji, feels weird upon saying to the man's request and so there booth started and Shingyouji keep on smiling to the people, he just let them peck on his cheeks, Misu just decide to go the other way not to approach the younger man and go to somewhere place else.

As Shingyouji is now wiping his cheeks, he told the other guy that will be in charge for luck, he decides to go first to Arata-san before going to Kazaoka, he's thinking twice if he is going to meet him and he also wants to talk with Arata-san about the other day.

As he approached the executive room, he just stand beside the door like what he had done last time, but did not went through to go to Misu, he even saw Ooji there so he just decided to drop by later.

He hurriedly went to the meeting place where Kazaoka is already waiting. He apologized for being a little late, and told all what happen in the booth.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"Nothing I just want to see you, you seem so sad."

"I'm fine it's just that ever since that night I haven't seen Arata-san a-and I don't even know why this always happens to me." Shingyouji suddenly had tears in his eyes but he tried to control them he does not want to his new friends to see him crying over a man.

Kazaoka feels lonely whenever he see Shingyouji tormented he does not want, he does not deserve those were his thoughts, he should always be taken care off. Kazaoka hugged Shingyouji's back, which surprise the young man.

"Kazaoka-san"

"Just leave him, forget about him, he doesn't deserve you. I like you"

Shingyouji was speechless about the man's word to him, what he unexpectedly anticipated was when Kazaoka turned him around and hugged him tightly. This was the first time someone had initiatively embraced him, feels like he had found the comfort he had been looking for all these years, Kazaoka leaned even closer to Shingyouji and kissed him again, though he only wants to return Misu's kiss, he himself had return the kiss of the singer, but suddenly he comes to his senses and push Kazaoka.

"S-sorry I-I need to go."

Shingyouji hurriedly ran of the greenhouse and return to his dorm room, good thing his roommate is not yet there, as he closs the door he went down on his knees trembling.

_I kissed him back, I can't believe I kissed that man back even though I am in love with Arata-san, but he said he likes me, but do I like him back? I feel like I cheated the man I love what should I do."_

He's thoughts we're interrupted when someone had knocked into his door, as he opened it, he was surprised to see Misu there. He wants to shove the elder man, still can't forget what happen he don't know how he can be in front of Misu without getting nervous.

"A-Arata-san?"

"Uhm about last night I"

"No it's ok you're I shouldn't have been there."

"It's just"

"It's fine I-I don't want to be rude but I feel like resting for now, I still have activities later I am kind of tired."

Shingyouji, closed the door without even letting Misu finished what he had to say. Misu on the other hand did not like the way the younger man approached him, now that he tried to lower his pride he can't believe he will be treated like that, just like during Tanabata. Misu just decided to return to his dorm room where Hayama is now busily looking for something to where.

"Misu, no activiies in the council."

"I am done for the day, I decide to enjoy our program for a while."

"I see, have you went to Shingyouji and apologize?"

"Uhm Hayama, do you have time to spare?"

Hayama seat down and listen to Misu, as he finished what he is saying, Hayama laughed at him.

"You still don't get it do you?"

"I am jealous?"

"Yes I told that to you last night, but you were in denial, I know this feelings are strange but don't you have guts to show it to him?"

"I even don't know what we are right now."

"I thought that on Tanabata Day he is you lover already though all of us really have no idea how to label you two."

"I don't know but I think I do like him the way I had liked Sagara-sempai maybe even more. It's just something that's always been inside of me and I really want to share it with because I like him so much. I want him to know me, who I really am. When I'm with him, I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love. I've tried so hard to push this feeling away and keep it locked inside, but every day just feels like a war. And I walk around so mad at the world, but I'm really just fighting with myself. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm just too tired. I have to just be me."

Hayama was shocked at Misu's statement.

"Then why don't you fight for him?"

"I don't know for now all I want o do is just keep him beside me maybe in college we may figure out what we really are."

"I know that fears Gii and I have the same feelings as well but we just decide the days we cherished each other, and regarding the future as long as we are together we'll do everything to get on with it. You can't just be weak because of your fears."

"Do you think I'm a"

"Coward? Yes you are."

Misu was stricken upon his roommate's answer that was the second time that word hit him hard.

"What to you feel when you are with Saki?"

"I am being just me no pretentions, no mask a true person that loves will see right through you what you really are. Take Shingyouji for an example no matter how cold you are to him he stick with you because he does love you, like what you do with him, you won't admit it but why would you decide to keep him and always be at your side?"

Misu smiled upon Hayama's words, he thank the guy's wisdom, Hayama in return pat Misu's should for reassurance and proceed on changing clothes, he inform Misu he will with Gii because his boyfriend wants to eat a lot at the festival Akaike will also be with them so no suspicions will be drawn upon them, he even invited him and suggest to take Shingyouji, but he declined deciding to meet the younger man about his attitude last night.

Shingyouji inside his room still fill with thoughts about the greenhouse incident and how he coldly reply to Misu, he decide to get up and maybe speak with the elder man as well, he finally made his decision and he knows this will be the best for both of them. He goes to room 270 and knocked on the door, it was Hayama who opened it and tells Misu, Shingyouji is outside.

Misu just look at the younger man and ask him to come near him, Shingyouji just seat on a chair and Hayama leave them behind.

"Anou Arata-san I am sorry about my attitude earlier. I just"

"Its ok, at least you have gut to come here."

"I-I have something to say to you can you listen to me first."

Misu nodded and and from the looks of it seems like he does not want what the younger man will tell him,

"I am that sure you're always special. Being a council president is just the beginning of you."

"What do you mean."

"I want you from now on to experience things on your own?"

"Wait, Shingyouji are you breaking up with me?"

"Breaking up? I like the sound of it seems like we're lovers if that's the case."

"Hey! That's not funny what are you trying to say to me."

"Listen to me, you got to do things on your own without me"

"Wait a minute."

"I can no longer be with you."

"I'm setting you free."

"You're kidding right?"

"Do you know how hard this is for me? How many times I've cried about this?"

"No! I'm not going to. I can' allow that."

"I kiss Kazaoka!"

Misu was shocked on Shingyouji's statement.

"I cheated so I have to set you free, I can no longer be with you."

"Look I can forgive that ok? Just a simple stupid mistake. I saw it when I was supposed to approach."

"Not that!, I did kissed him back, in the greenhouse, You don't have a choice, I can no longer be with you I-I am sorry."

Shingyouji walked out of the room leaving Misu standing over his door, what had happened? That was all Misu, yes he can't forgive when Shingyouji admitted what he had done but what he can't forgive is Shingyouji finally leaving him. He lost his composure and pushed all of his books out of anger.

_Why now? Why now?_

Shingyouji, walked away out of room 270 crying, he feel stupid of what he had done and for deciding to leave Misu, suddenly Kazaoka met him outside the hall, he trie to avoid the man but, Kazaoka approached him.

"Hey? Are you ok can I stay beside you."

"What is it?"

"Uhm I."

"Just leave me alone for now please."

Shingyouji, just walks away avoiding Kazaoka as well, he does not want to talk to anyone especially now he is confuse with his feelings with Kazaoka as well. He decided to just stay at the gym for now maybe he can have his time alone.

At the gym, there were three freshmen guys that approach him, Shingyouji does not like their looks those were the looks they have given to Hayama, which makes his sempai careful not to reveal to anyone about his connections to Gii.

"You're Shingyouji-sempai right?"

"Yes what is it that you want?"

The freshmen dragged him and push him in a vacant restroom stall and locked him. Shingyouji tried to let go but he can't handle these 3 kouhais against him.

"Hey! Open this! What the hell do you want?"

"We hate you you are always with Kazaoka, why someone like you would be wanted by a star!"

"Eh? I have nothing to do with him. We are just friends."

"Liar!"

Without hesitation, the freshmen poured Shingyouji cold water and make sure that he will be locked up there. And with last pour of a bucket of water, they leave him in that stall Shingyouji shouted for help, unfortunately seems like no one will rescue him.

After 2 hours stuck in the stall Shingyouji shaking in fear, notice someone walking and he shout for help. The man hurriedly opened the stall and Shingyouji was surprised to see the man who saved him.

"Yoshizawa-sempai."

"Crap! Shingyouji what happened to you, Lets go back to the school hall."

"They went to Akaike who was in the library, Akaike questioned Shingyouji about the incident, he just told them that those were the singer's fans. Akaike did not like this type of bullying especially disrespect to their elders.

"After the program I will make sure those kids to be punished, I'll forward this to Misu as well."

"Please don't."

"He should know this as a council president."

"But."

"I am sorry but this is an incident that needs to be known by the faculty as well so I need Misu regarding this incident. Why don't you get up to your room and change clothes first?"

"Hai thank you sempais."

Shingyouji, was seen by his roommate soaked, he curiously asked Shingyouji about the incident, but Shingyouji inform him he will know about it, he decide to change his clothes, suddenly someone knock on his door, It was Hayama, he invited him in Gii's room, when they come back from there date they learned from Akaike what had happened.

At Gii's room, Kazaoka also came he approached Kazaoka and say sorry about what happened being close to him.

"Those crazy fans they should not have done this to you."

"Trust me Kazaoka I have been there now you why Gii and I keep our relationship discreet because of incident like that."

"Shingyouji-kun have you tell Misu about this?"

"T-this has nothing to do with him."

"Why?"

As Shingyouji had tried to answer, someone knocks angrily at Gii's door. As Gii open it, he saw Misu, Gii asks Misu what brings him into his room and trying to destroy his door.

"Misu, if you plan to destroy my property I would suggest for you to think it twice."

Misu ignored Gii he stared at SHingyouji and glared angrily at Kazaoka.

"You! This is your fault!"

Misu suddenly punched Kazaoka, pinned him down on the floor and repeatedly punched him in his face. Gii tried to stop the two, telling them not to do their brawl in his room. Shingyouji startled don't know what to do. Hayama also tried to interfere but he was pushed by Misu good thing Gii was able to catch his boyfriend. Suddenly Gii had no choice and pull them apart.

"Hey! Are you trying to turn my room into an arena, if you want to fight and destroy some properties pick some other place?

"**IF I WAS THERE THIS COULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED I COULD PROBABLY PROTECT HIM UNLIKE YOU!"**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME SO DON'T ASSUME ANYTHING."**

"**WHY YOU'RE BITTER THE GUY THAT DEARLY LOVED YOU KISSED ME BACK? ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID SHIT MISU! DENYING HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS GUY?"**

"**I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING OK? I'M NOT LIKE YOU I WILL NEVER BE YOU."**

"**You're right I'll never be like you a coward."**

Misu, grabbed Kazaoka's collar and started to cool down and decide to leave Gii's room suddenly Akaike appeared, shocked seeing Gii's mess room. He no longer asks what had happened with the looks that his friends have.

"Shingyouji" Kazaoka tried to approach the younger man again but his hands we're shoved by Singyouji.

"Right now I feel all stress in my body, I don't want you to get close to me, all I want is to be away from you or Arata-san, can you do that."

"I will pray that you will no longer be angry at me I really do like you."

"When you're done praying, you get up off your feet and walk away."

Shingyouji and his friends were surprise with his statement. Kazaoka just respect Shingyouji's respect and walk away, regarding his bruise he will just up a story about tit to his manager he don't want to cause trouble.

"If that's what you want but I hope on Sunday you'll still go at the concert just promise me that your presence will be enough."

Shingyouji cries as Kazaoka and Misu we're both gone, Hayama comforts his kouhai, Akaika pat his shoulder around Shingyouji's shoulder.

"I ended it up with Arata-san."

"I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Don't give me that tone Hayama-san, he was never into me, fooling myself, I can't even blame him, who could be?"

"But he…"

"It's ok its happens."

"Hey why not go out with us? We will have dinner at the place we went during Tanabata."

"S-sure, maybe I just enjoy other company other than those two, I caised enough trouble today."

They decide to go out and Shingyouji enjoyed being with Hayama and Akaike though boring with his stories was also able to make him laugh as well. When they were done with their dinner, all of them started walking Shingyouji is now happy forgetting the incident, suddenly Misu appear and ask them if he can talk with Shingyouji again.

"Misu, can you just leave him alone for a while." Gii informed him.

"I will not take orders from you Saki."

"Misu that's rude of you can you just give Shingyouji a break."

Shingyouji, looking at Misu knowing the elder man's attitude decided to talk to him. He asks his friends to leave him alone, he no longer want any unnecessary scenes to happen. The three of them leave and now Misu and Shingyouji are alone together.

"What is it Arata-san?"

"I wanted to thank you for speaking with me again; it made me do a lot of thinking. What I realized... What I realized is why I'm such an arrogant fool sometimes. I'm like this because I'm angry. Because I have all of these feelings. Feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"No not really."

"You know that I want to be with you, I make it clear during Tanabata day, that I want to stay by my side you what we really are now but,"

"Afraid being with me even in front of our friends?

"I-I don't know, its just all I want is you always here beside me." Misu stated

"How can you be selfish? Do you really know what I am feeling? I do love you I will only love you. I have a question for you I want to get real answer from you."

"What is it?"

"Are we a part of something special? You and me?" Shinyouji asked Misu seriously

Shingyouji is waiting for an answer, he was still hoping to get the right answer, but he no longer care what Misu will answer him.

"Yes"

Misu looks in Shingyouji's eyes seriously.

"Because that is why I always feel about us.

"Then why can't you just be with me?"

"I was always with you, I am so yours. Proudly so. But we need to change things."

"This isn't over Shingyouji."

"How many times I have to make the same mistake to realize it's not going to work out?

"I'm not giving up on you. It's not over between us Shingyouji."

"YES IT IS! You're so frustrating! If I keep looking for that happy ending, we are never going to get it right. So we're done with that and why don't we just return to our dorm room."

"Last time we're here you told me you love me, Listen carefully because, I mean every word of it."

"Don't you feel anything anymore? This is real. This is happening."

Misu's eyes show a little tears in his eyes.

"Are you happy now? Is this me feeling enough for you?"

" I-I'm sorry, I still love you..."

"Shingyouji that's enough I understand now."

Misu coldly walk away from Shingyouji as he loses the sight of Misu he started to cry again, leaving Misu really is the most painful thing he can do. If only he can choose between the two man he choose Misu a thousand times but for now he just wants to be on his way alone.

_Who you are inside and who you pretend to be to the rest of the world? They're two different people._

* * *

**WHEW! again I am sorry for some errors I promise I will correct this as soon as I can and i feel terrifed about this story different Misu and Baby Shin in my opinion but Shingyouji in a wet look *nose bleeds* well i can;t be perverted with this cute guy, feels like I am f=dying right now bur your reviews are gladly appreciated and I still thank you for all the support I got from everyone **


	3. Close but Still Out of Sight

**NOTES: **Finally chapter 3 is already here whew! For those who are waiting thank you very much and I am sorry for the long wait. For the pair fans I am sorry for separating the two I know someone are ready to murder me because of that chapter two, for the torturer of Misu what can I do no matter how I tortured him we know Baby Shin would always go back to his master *sigh* Blind love. I really hope Misu you learned your lesson!. I need to watch some episode in Glee to make this story up and need to listen to a lot of music

**to june:** have added you already ^^

**to nikki: **thanks for always patiently waiting

**to akiluv: **continue enjoying my works ^^

**to akkadia: **thank you for this one ^^

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN JUST THE PAIRING AND THE STORY AND I WILL BE SELFISH I OWN KAZAOKA ^^**

**i really thank Glee my US TV Series this has been my inspiration to do this I was listening at one of their songs Candles thats were I got the staring idea and all.**

* * *

The concert had finally arrived and all the Shidou students were there. Before the performance Gii, Hayama, Yoshizawa, Akaike and Takabayashi had stopped by to wish him good luck. Kazaoka was still hoping Shingyouji would watch his performance but he was beginning to lose hope. Suddenly someone entered the room and to his surprise it was Shingyouji.

"Hey I thought I wasn't going to make it in time. I want to wish you good luck too." Shingyoshi said as he handed the singer flowers giving the other guys the cue to leave to the room and let the two of them talk. Shingyouji also apologized for his earlier attitude telling him he shouldn't feel nervous all this songs were amazing.

"I thought you were going to tell me you love me." Kazaoka said.

"Your songs really touch me and everyone that will be watching will see how wonderful they are." Shingyouji answered.

"Listen carefully because I mean every word that I sing?" Kazaoka instructed him. "By the way can we meet after my performance?"

Shingyouji only nodded in response as he shot the singer a smile and headed out of the dressing room. He looked around for Hayama and his other friends who were sitting in the front row. On the other side of the empty chair sat Misu. As Kazaoka began his performance Shingyouji stared at Misu with a longing gaze. Hayama noticed his kouhai wasn't paying attention and told him to do so.

Misu was now staring at Shingyouji and noticed him smiling at every song Kazaoka sang. But Misu was stubborn and would not admit defeat. He was determined to get Shingyouji back in his arms. The only question was: how?

Shingyouji was touched by Kazaoka's performance and although he felt he couldn't get over Misu the singer had touched him. May it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give Kazaoka a chance. After all he was afraid of getting hurt too. After the performance Shingyouji met with Kazaoka as promised at the Gazebo.

"I really do love your music, it makes me feel like I'm attached to you. When you sing I can feel it. I guess it comes from there." Shingyouji pointed towards Kazaoka's heart, "I have to ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth, otherwise there will be consequences - life and death consequences. Because if try to go out with you, and it turns out that you're just playing me, I might die. Okay, not literally, but emotionally. It'll be the kind of heartbreak that a guy like me will hold for the rest of their lives.

Kazaoka laughed at hearing Shingyouji's statement and took a hold of his hand. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"You're more of a drama king than most of the people I know." Kazaoka chuckled as he held to his free hand for Shingyouji to shake. "Hi, I'm Kazaoka."

"I know who you are."

"You know Kazaoka Yoshiro a famous pop star. I'm introducing you to Kazaoka the guy who is nuts about you, the guy who would never hurt you." Kazaoka informed him sincerely. "I really care about you Shingyouji and I want us to be together." He suddenly was kneeling in front of the other boy.

"We've known each other for 6 weeks. Stand up, you're freaking me out." Shingyouji tried to help the other man to his feet with the fear that someone might see them. He rested his head in his hand trying to figure out how to answer this guy's confessions.

"Would you mind going out with me tomorrow afternoon?" Kazaoka asked his voice laced with hope.

"Yes, but you'll be paying."

"Okay?"

"Because a gentlemen always pays on the first date." Shingyouji explained smiling. After that Shingyouji walked away leaving Kazaoka to jump happily and head back out hotel with a huge smile on his face.

Kazaoka decided to stay for one more week so he could be with Shingyouji. They were usually seen happily chatting either in the cafeteria or in the hallway where they would be heading back to Shingyouji's dorm room.

Misu had seen the two of them together more than once and each time he saw them it hurt him badly inside to the point he welcomed more and more work for him to bury himself in just so he could forget what he saw.

After going out with Kazaoka Shingyouji had returned to his dorm room and began to eat some of his chocolates. As he slipped one into his mouth he suddenly remembered these were the same chocolates Arata-san ate while in the council room and the same he had used to kiss him. Shingyouji knew he should only be thinking of Kazaoka now considering he was his lover now but he still couldn't stop thinking of Arata-san, he couldn't help it. Bt at the same time he knew he should be happy that someone was actually giving him love in return.

The next day Shingyouji decided to go to room 270 in hopes to talk to Hayama to confide in his confusion. He knows Arata-san will not be there considering he has his ex-master's schedule memorized. As he approached the room and politely knocked it was indeed Hayama as he expected who answered the door. "May I speak with you Hayama-san?"

"Sure why don't we go to the cafeteria." Hayama offered and led his kouhai to the suggested location. Once there he treated Shingyouji to some bread and something to drink. "So what did you want to talk about Shingyouji-kun?"

"I feel like I've made a huge mistake. I don't know if I should be happy right now." Shingyouji began.

"Why do you say that?" Hayama asked.

"I don't know. I already agreed to go out with Kazaoka-san but whenever we go out everything I see still reminds me of Arata-san." Shingyouji explained."

"So it mean you till love Misu."

"Yes I do but I already, choose Kazaoka."

"Nothing is too late, why don't you tell those things to him." Hayama smiled to Shingyouji.

"But what if they both make me feel amazing in different ways?" Shingyouji confusedly asked his sempai."

"No, you don't get to choose when it comes to true love. True love chooses you. And you better be certain when it comes to relationships, because it is a promise and it lasts forever.

Shingyouji thanked Hayama remembering he was supposed to be meeting Kazaoka for lunch since the singer was currently in the Head teacher's office. As the young man walked along the hallway he passed by the door to the council's office. Misu happened to step out the door at that exact moment and Shingyouji tried to confront Misu in the hallway. Before any words can be exchanged Kazaoka appears and takes Shingyouji with him. Leaving Misu with a heartbroken expression as the other two walk away. Shingyouji turned to look back at Misu wearing the same expression as he watched the older man walked in the other direction.

After eating together Kazaoka escorted Shingyouji back to his dorm room. He headed back down the hall only to wind up meeting Misu face to face.

Misu wasn't exactly enjoying the sight of the other man. As he tried to walk away he was stopped.

"Shingyouji and I are kind of officially dating now and I hope that you can find it in yourself to support us."

"Try, tolerate."

"Oh, I never expected you to be supportive of our relationship, but I hope you don't do something silly."

"Threatened? Misu asked the singer, a smirk dancing on his lips. "You should be. Don't know if you noticed how he was looking at me while you were singing at the performance and when we met earlier." Misu confidently walk away, leaving Kazaoka wondering about Shingyouji's feelings.

Back at the hotel Kazaoka was in deep through. Does Shingyouji love him? He wanted to have these things clear and he wanted to hear it from Shingyouji again and this time he wanted the real answers, the truth.

Hayama, Gii, Akaike, Toshihisa, Yoshizawa along with Shingyouji were walking along the school hall when they bumped into Misu. Shingyouji smiled at the other man whom to everyone surprise smile din return before walking away. Suddenly Takabayashi reminded Shingyouji about his date with Kazaoka. Yoshizawa silenced his lover for being insensitive especially considering Misu was still in earshot.

Misu turned around and looked at Shingyouji, "It's ok whoever you choose, I'll be supportive of it even though I'll be dying everyday inside." With that Misu continued to walk away leaving everyone surprised by his statement.

No one had expected Misu Arata to say something like that. Akaike told them he had already said something similar on Tanabata Day. "He actually shocked us. I thought I was watching a movie."

Shingyouji just laughed reminiscing those moments when he and Arata-san were always together, if only the elder man knew what is on Shingyouji's mind right now. Later that day he was with Kazaoka eating lunch in the same café from Tanabata. Shingyouji's mind was filled with thought of Misu and Kazaoka suddenly snapped his fingers pulling the other boy out of his trance.

"Hey! You seem spaced out recently."

"Oh sorry I am listening its just that I-"

"You're thinking about Misu?"

"Eh?"

"I figured it out. During the performance, all I know is that when I didn't catch you staring at me... you're staring at him more lovingly."

"There's nothing going on between me and Arata-san, I-I don't know."

"It's ok."

"Kazaoka-san I like you."

"But you love him."

"What can I do? Go back to him?"

Shingyouji suddenly started to cry, apologizing for hurting the man's feeling. Kazaoka reassured the young man that he will be okay, he just wants to make sure that if he will go back to Misu he will no longer cry. Kazaoka stood up kissed Shingyouji's forehead, and walked away leaving Shingyouji alone in the café.

Back in his room Shingyouji couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done. He lay on his bed trying to think of a way he could talk to Misu now and tell him not to take him back. _This is what I deserve I wished to be alone now I am alone I did hurt the two people that had been special to me, I lead Kazaoka into believing we can be together and make Arata-san believe I longer having feelings for him._

Misu busy once again with student council work was beginning to feel very stressed out and it didn't help he was forgetting to take his medication on time. It was usually Shingyouji who would remind him but every since they parted ways he would often forget or even take it at the wrong time. Hayama noticed this and although he showed concern for his roommate Misu insisted he was fine.

Feeling hungry Misu decided a stop at the cafeteria and some food was in order. As he entered the room he suddenly noticed Shingyouji and tried to approach the young man. Before he could take another step Misu collapsed.

Shingyouji had noticed Arata-san's condition and had dropped his tray and ran to the other boy side the second he saw him fall.

Before Misu lost consciousness he reached out for Shingyouji's face "Shingyouji is that you?"

"It's me Arata-san hang in there ok?"

"Good thing." As he said thi he finally closed his eyes.

"Eh? Hey! Arata-san!"

Yoshizawa who was there with Takabayashi approached Misu and Shingyouji, Shingyouji worried about the unconscious Misu asks for his sempais' help to carry him to the infirmary. At the infirmary, the doctor had informed that Misu just had an anemia, due to overworking himself again. Shingyouji thanked the doctor. Yoshizawa and Takabayashi left them alone. Before they left Shingyouji asked them to inform Ooji about Misu's condition, he needed to be at Misu's side first.

"Shingyouji." It was Misu; he was talking in his sleep.

"Arata-san, I'm here."

"I love you."

Shingyouji smiled, even though Misu had only said it only in his sleep, he was already content enough; he held Misu's hand and kept looking at the elder man's face_. I know I have cause you pain, but I hope in your sleep you still have sweet dreams Arata-san I still love you… I was happy I could hear that from you even only when you're sleeping_. Shingyouji gave Misu one last look but suddenly Misu spoke again.

"Shingyouji leave him, do not love anyone..."

"Baka! I'll stay here don't worry, I'm always with you."

_Arata-san is so cute even when he talks in sleep. Man, it can't be help I really love this selfish guy._

Yoshizawa and Takabayashi informed their other friends about Misu's condition. They also inform them that currently Shingyouji is their staying at his side Kazaoka arrived to meet his friends telling them to give the two boys some quality time together. Gii asked Kazaoka what had happened and was told by the singer that Shingyouji had shot him down.

Shingyouji tirelessly watched over Misu who continued to sleep. It wasn't long before the younger boy had drifted off to sleep himself. A few hours passed and Misu finally woke up. Looking over he was surprised to see Shingyouji's head resting on his bed sound asleep. Moments later Shingyouji's eyes opened and he sat up with a smile directed towards the older man.

"Good thing, you're awake now."

"You slept here? Beside me?"

"I was supposed to just take a nap, what time is it?" Shingyouji gasped and looked at the time. "Oh no! It's almost curfew!"

"Shingyouji-"

"Yes?"

"Thank you by the way for staying by my side."

"No big deal Arata-san, as a kouhai I need to take care of my sempai right?"

Misu had his hopes up but hearing those words from Shingyouji himself made it feel like there was of buck of cold water poured onto him.

"Arata-san please don't overwork yourself again okay?" Shingyouji requested before leaving the infirmary and hurriedly returned to his dorm.

The following day Gii and his friends visited Misu in the infirmary. His IV fluid had been replaced and they had given him some fruits. Hayama had wished him a speedy recovery. Misu in returned asked Hayama about Shingyouji to which Hayama informed his roommate that Shingyouji was in Keno practice but planned to visit later.

After the others left leaving him alone Misu was graced by the presence of another visitor an unexpected visitor. It was the man he hated the most.

"Is that the way you welcome all your visitors, with a glare?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you…alone."

Misu looked at Kazaoka suspiciously. He wondered what the other wanted to talk to him about. No doubt boast to him about winning Shingyouji's heart.

"I do hope you give me this chance."

Misu halfheartedly nodded upon the man's request. Kazaoka sat in the chair near Misu "Now that we're alone what is it you want from me? Still think you're so high."

Kazaoka chuckled at Misu's cold attitude, different from the Misu that almost broken his jaw. "No wonder Shingyouji likes you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's your fault. He shot me down. Congratulations, he must really love you."

"What?"

"He would rather be with you. That guy can't really get over you."

Misu looks surprised about Kazaoka's statement.

"Most people would be upset about getting punched in the face, but…I happen to appreciate the drama of it. I know you think it's hard to be you, Misu, but at least you don't have to be terrified all of the time."

"What are you so scared of?"

"The future. When all this is gone."

Misu smiled to Kazaoka's response. "Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a good-looking guy, Kazaoka-san. You're a lot more than that."

"You needed someone to be honest with you for you to be able to realize what really Shingyouji means to you. That wonderful motivation and those words of wisdom of you call it that way."

"You're welcome. I know I was kind of hard on you these past few days but the way I see it, I was just pushing you to find your best self. Your true self."

"Is that how you see it? Maybe. Still probably not going to thank you for it." Misu and Kazaoka started to laugh at each other.

"We're kind of friends huh?" Kazaoka asked now curious.

"Misu, remember what I said, Shingyouji loves you, he loves you more than he's ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and him is that because of that, I think anything's possible."

"I know that, no need to remind me."

"Misu I am giving him back to you, but in the first place he never became mine he is yours, your possession, make sure to keep him always with you."

"I really don't have intentions of giving him to anyone even to someone like you."

"You really are sadistic, arrogant fool, I better leave now, good luck!" Kazaoka said before leaving the room.

Misu lay in bed smiling with the knowledge that Shingyouji never failed to love him. No matter what he did to the younger man he knew he would ways come back to him all he had to do was wait. Shingyouji was Misu's pet and a pet's attitude stated that no matter if they go astray they would always return to their master.

_Lucky to have that guy all to myself am I? I don't need to make him mine because he is always mine and he always will be._

* * *

_**There you go! wow! well, I feel sad for Kazaoka he almost got Baby Shin, what's the matter with me? Oh well no matter how I twist Misu that guy loves him *sigh* thank you for the review I have been receiving, this always inspired me to continue writing . I know i still need improvement by the way I want to thank you very much I love you all I will continue wrting for all the Misu pair ^^**_


	4. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**NOTES: **I am so sorry for the people who waited for this chapter it had been a long time so... Sorry! Actually this was the first story where I have put my first intimate scene however I realize I needed to have it reconstruct. By the way I know Misu do a proposal so dumb hahaha, when I was doing the ring scene I was thinking of the Infinity Ring I saw on Tiffany&Co. It is a simple silver ring with the infinity sign in the middle meaning it has no end. I will be posting the link of the ring I have chosen for this for those who want to see it you can just look at my profile ^^

**TO AKKADIA: **Thank you very much for helping me around, for the intimate scene that you have arranged for I credit this to you, thank you for your retyping this for me.

**TO JUNE: **Sorry to make you wake I know you have read this but... Nah we always communicate towards fb LOL!

**TO NIKKI: **Thank you for your care, being worried when you learn the disaster that hit our country, Maybe One day I'll go there

**TO yuuri08tsukimori: **Yes I won;t stop doing this pair's fic

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN JUST THE STORY AND ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS AND AGAIN FOR THE INTIMATE SCENE THANK YOU AKKADIA FOR ARRANGING THE MESS I MADE ^^**

Ever since Misu had fallen ill Shingyouji would go to his room but would only end up staying for 2 or three hours. Misu was enjoying the attention and the affection his pet was giving him while he was ill. It was too bad he hadn't experienced this during Tanabata day. He could have refused to go out with Sagara-senpai and cold have stayed in his room with Shingyouji taking care of him.

After classes and practice Shingyouji would go to Misu' room to see how the older man was fairing. During his latest visit he placed his hand against the elder's forehead and could tell he was okay for the time being. He placed Misu's medicine on the table. "There don't forget to drink this later okay? I'll drop by the council. Half of your consultations are being given to Gii-senpai and Akaike-senpai so you won't overwork yourself again."

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Eh?"

"You don't want me to repeat my question right?"

"Y-yes I am"

"Good,"

"O-okay see you."

Kazaoka had finally left Shidou, but before he left the school he told Shingyouji not to let go of Misu again. That guy may be a coward but no one but Shingyouji was compatible with him.

Shingyouji couldn't wait for Sunday to arrive. This was their first official date since the break up and the uncertainty was still there. Shingyouji wasn't sure if it was going to work out. He couldn't concentrate on practice and even in classes his mind was distracted. He headed to his room and frantically searched for something to wear on Sunday. At first he wanted to wear the shirt Misu had given him but he remembered promising the elder man he would wear it when they went on a date later on in the summer. Putting it aside he went back to look over his selection and finally settled on his white shirt with the red polo over; the same outfit he had worn on Tanabata.

Sunday morning came and Misu was preparing for his 'date' with Shingyouji. Hayama teased him asking him if he was going out with someone. Misu only smirked at Hayama claiming it was a secret.

"Don't tell me you're dating I mean going out with Shingyouji."

"I can't label that as for now."

"You two are really complicated."

"That's why we're compatible."

"Whatever you say Misu, just enjoy your date or whichever you call it."

"How about you?"

"Gii and I will go out later. We saw this wonderful bazaar so we want to buy some new clothes."

After Shingyouji finished getting ready he met Misu at the entrance gates and to his surprise realized Misu was coincidentally wearing the same outfit that he had worn on Tanabata as well. Shingyouji blushed when he saw Misu. This was going to be the first time they were together like this again. Misu started to walk with Shingyouji walking behind him again. Misu smiled at this realizing he missed seeing the younger man following him. They rode the bus to the mall.

Shingyouji enjoyed the activities and although Misu did too he didn't show it as they reached Shidou again. They reached the place where they had walked during Tanabata and where he had broken up with the elder man weeks ago. Suddenly Misu turned around and walked towards Shingyouji taking a hold of his hand. Shingyouji gave Misu a wide-eyed look but continued walking with him.

"Being in the woods of Shidou is like falling in love, over and over again, every minute. Tonight felt like one of those awesome nights that you see in those amazing romantic comedies. All we need now is some street singers to serenade us to make it perfect."

Misu smirked upon the imagination of the young man; how he misses holding Shingyouji's hand. Suddenly he turned towards him, "Wait, this is the moment in those romantic comedies where I kiss you."

"Eh?"

"Why you still don't like it?"

"I do I really like it. I tried to I swear to myself not to fall in love with you all over again but there is something that always makes me love you more."

Misu grabbed Shingyouji's waist and kissed him. Shingyouji return the elder man's kiss passionately, forgetting where they are. It was obvious from their kiss they did miss each other's touch.

"Wait A-Arata-san I let you go, meaning we had already broke up right?"

"Since when I don't remember? Don't you forget who's the master here."

"Are we dating or what?"

"I paid for the food earlier and for the movie, and it's just the two of us so what do you think?"

Shingyouji smiled glancing at Misu's eyes

"You don't talk that much, you hardly ever smile, but when I see you do that, it's who you are. It's what makes me feel you. Arata-san, you got to know by now, when I see you being just Arata-san…it's why I fell in love with you."

"I know Shingyouji. It's taken me a while, but for the first time in my life, I'm trying to be honest about what I feel."

"Huh? So what is this about us? You and me?"

"Something new, something special."

"I think we were good." Misu smiled caressing Shingyouji's face.

"But Arata-san I have..."

"Lets forget about it, just promise me that won't kiss anyone else but me." He proceeds to kiss Shingyouji again.

"What are you feeling right now Shingyouji? About our kiss?"

"That I loved you. And I would've done or given anything to kiss you one more time. I have been stupid this past few weeks but this is where I belong" Misu said embracing Shingyouji "Here beside you. Shingyouji."

"I-I want you Arata-san."

"You sure Shingyouji, because you can't turn back once we start." Misu warned.

The younger man nodded, "I'm absolutely sure Arata-san, as long as its you I'm fine with it. "Against all odds we found each other. Now I know what that's like. I hope that you always do too."

They proceed to Misu's room where he could really take advantage whenever Hayama was with Gii. Misu locked the door of his room. Misu looked down at Shingyoushi then wrapped his good arm around his waist so their faces were level. He then took this opportunity to kiss Shingyoshi again while working to remove the other boy's shirt.

Shingyouji knew they were beyond the point of no return and they couldn't stop even if they wanted to, which neither one did.

Soon they had removed each other's clothing and made it to the bed. Misu lay next to Shingyouji feeling content and happy as he ran his good hand up and down Shingyouji's back. He really did love how he felt being this close to the younger boy but he wanted it to get better he wanted more. Misu rolled Shingyouji onto his back and leaned down to kiss him again. "Shingyouji."

Shingyouji looked at his 'master' with pleading eyes. "Arata-san please."

Misu reached into his drawer and removed a small bottle. He coated his fingers then moved to prepare Shingyouji and hopes to avoid any pain or discomfort. Once he was sure the other was ready Misu looked at him questioningly, "Shingyouji, can I?"

The younger man nodded at him knowing he didn't need to say what he wanted, her knew and slowly slid into him causing them both to groan lightly. Once he was in all the way he stopped, letting Shingyouji adjust not wanting to hurt the boy. Shingyouji was in so much pleasure he felt he was floating; this is what he had wanted, just for Misu to be with him like this again.

Shingyouji pushed Misu farther in to let him know he was ready for this; he had been ready for a long time. The elder man got the message and began to thrust in and out of Shingyouji causing both men to groan more. Shingyouji moved with Misu allowing him so go faster and closed his eyes immensely enjoying the world of pleasure he was in. Soon Misu and Shingyouji were both groaning quite loud enjoying the pleasure of being together again.  
Shingyouji groaned loud as he finally came, not able to hold it in any longer then continued to move with Misu and gasped as the elder man came a few minutes after. Misu rolled onto his side pulling out of Shingyouji and the two slowly regained their breath. Shingyouji turned over and pressed up against his lover enjoying his warmth but pulled the sheets up. Misu watched Shingyouji fall asleep and thought about the events that had just happened.

It amazed him that Shingyouji had waited so long but he was glad he had, Misu knew that this would be something that would last for a long time, and he was happy with that and determine not to let go of the young man again.

"Nee Arata-san I"

"I love you Shingyouji."

Shingyouji just responded with a smile when Misu had finally said that to him, Though he was no longer surprised since the elder man had said that to him when he was in the infirmary, while talking in his sleep.

"I know Arata-san."

"That's all you can respond to me? Never mind forget I say that."

"Eh?"

"I will only say it once to you I'll never say it again."

Shingyouji just chuckled upon Misu's statement. If only he can tell him that he had already heard it from him, but for now he wants to enjoy the night back in Misu's arms again.

_Now you really belong to me…_

With summer rapidly approaching everyone was busy especially the juniors with their final exams and their entrance exams with hopes t get into the university of their liking and choice. Misu on the other hand was finishing his papers and overworking himself again. But the stress was nowhere near as bad as it had been thanks to Shingyouji's assistance especially when it came to budget calculations.

"You know how to do stuff like this?"

"Yes my father's an accountant. He would normally do this time of work in o home and I tended to watch him so I kind of know how to do stuff like this." Shingyouji answered.

"You could have already try to help me in the first place instead of always staying here watching and in the end falling asleep in my office."

"Hey Arata-san that's mean, you never ask my help though."

"Because you don't tell me you can help me you could have help me lighter my loads."

"Ooji-sempai can always help you,"

Misu stands up and walks toward Shingyouji, their face near to each other, Shingyouji gave Misu a nervous look, Misu on the other hand smirked as he see Shingyouji's face getting redder as approach him closer.

"If I have Ooji here can I do this to you?"

Misu suddenly kissed Shingyouji on his lips proceed caressing his ears, Shingyouji closed his eyes enjoying what Misu is doing to, but he got up to his senses and pushed Misu.

"Arata-san! We're at the council office don't tell me you plan to do it in here, we might get caught."

"Seeing you nervous always tempts me to do unnecessary things with you."

"L-lets' go proceed with this papers."

As they finished their work they left the council office together and decided to the cafeteria to grab some food. Hayama, Gii and Akaike had spotted the couple and asked them to join their table

"So with graduation almost near we're planning to have an outing this summer. Would you like to go with us?" Gii invited Misu.

"That would be fun we can go to onsen spring or maybe to a resort." Shingyouji suggested.

"I was just thinking this is our last time being together so we should make the best out of it." Hayama added

"To think of it I realized how am I going to miss you Saki after high school. Oh crap, I think I just realized I'm gonna miss you. Oh God, say something irritating so I can get the taste of this out of my head, please." Misu said sarcastically to Gii."

"You won't miss me that much, we can always have get together in Tokyo, so you will never miss this face so much."

"But we'll be busier starting college, so we can only see each other during holidays or weekends."

Shingyouji remained quiet during the rest of the conversations. Now that graduation is near he couldn't help but think many people change after color and this worried him. He didn't know how he was going to tell Misu about this new fear though.

"I-I'll just go to the library I remember I need to return the book I borrowed two days ago."

Misu curiously looked at Shingyouji when he suddenly walked out of the cafeteria, wondering why the young man leave suddenly.

"I think he is afraid of what will happen after you'll be gone from this school." Hayama commented.

"So what are your plans with him after graduation? You can't keep him hanging on. What if he finds another man while you are in the city. Aren't you afraid of that?"

Misu smirked at Akaike's question. even he won't show it he has fears as well. After being almost taken by someone he determined not to let that happen again. Misu is confident that the young man will never leave him. Shingyouji had given him everything proving how much the younger man loved him.

"I trust him completely. It'll just be one year then he can follow me to Tokyo. We can share an apartment there if he wants to."

After finishing their meal the stood up to head back to their dorms. Misu, however; asked Gii if he could talk to him in private and asked Hayama and Akaike to go without them.

"What is it Misu?"

"You know I rarely ask advice to you. Because we hated each other"

"Actually you hated me."

"I know, I am thinking of giving something to Shingyouji but I'll be needing your help."

"Give him a promise ring?"

"What? What are we 6 years old?"

"Whether you deny it or not you're in a commitment with him. The fact that you claim him in Tanabata day proves you love him. When you almost broke Yoshi's jaw, when you act indifferently when he left you. Don't bother trying to deny it. Your relationship is more than a kouhai-sempai thing that you usually show to everyone. You had shown that in front of us so why not solidify it with him? I'm free tomorrow we can go to a store and look for one" Gii suggested.

"Are you asking me out on a date Saki?"

"Like that, hey! Can you at least pretend to be flattered that I'm asking you out?"

"You're grossing me out actually." Misu's smile was smug. Gii frowned at him and they both laughed.

Shingyouji stayed in his dorm room after his class and decided to drop by room 270 to look for Misu. He wanted to apologize for suddenly leaving and explain how he couldn't tacit that they were talking about graduation stuff making him realize he is going to be alone.

"Shingyouji-kun?"

"Hayama-san I-"

"Looking for Misu? He's gone out with Gii today. Actually it's beyond my imagination that they would e together like that."

"Hayama-san I have this problem."

"About Misu?"

"Eh?"

"For almost a year being your friend, I already know what are going to talk about, you usually confide me about those things so it's not hard to guess what your problem is."

Shningyouji nodded to Hayama as he looks at him.

"What if everything changes after graduation?"

"Do you know that he is planning to be with you in college?"

"Huh?"

"He mention to us that he wants to share a room with you once you graduate and start your college in Tokyo."

B-but."

"Misu maybe an arrogant guy but in my point of view he does care about you."

At the Mall…

"Saki don't be so close to me people might throw suspicions from us."

"You fool! Come let's look at that store."

"How about for Hayama, are planning to buy one?"

"I have it already I'll just give it to him after graduation."

"You really are sure about him."

"Even if a tsunami attacks Japan I am 100% sure about Takumi."

"Hey stop it you're really grossing me out, I just ate you know I don't want to throw up here."

Gii and Misu proceed to look for a ring, Gii pointed a ring to Misu but he did not like the designs his rival is pointing at him. He continued to look and suddenly he found a ring that had caught his attention.

Misu and Gii left the store and returned to the school, but Misu was thinking for a better place to give it to Shingyouji. Gii suggested the astronomy room. Misu decided to do it in the evening once all of the students are back to their dorm rooms.

"How's your date Misu?" It was Akaike, who was aware where they have been.

"Terrible." Gii answered.

"Boring." Misu responded.

Shozou we have a favor to ask you." Gii informed his childhood friend

Akaike did what Gii asked him. Sometimes Gii would really irritate him by making him a messenger but due to some considerable reasons he understood hi friends actions. He went to Hayama's room and knocked on the door.

"Akaike-kun."

"Gii is back he wants you to go to his room right now."

"Anou so Arata-san is back already?"

"I don't see him with Gii." Akaike denied

"What?"

"Maybe he went directly to the council office."

"I should go see him right away."

As Shingyouji stood up, Akaike stopped him, "Go back to your room first. Oh by the way speaking of Misu you need to meet him at the Astronomy room at 8pm. He will be there after he finishes his papers in the council office."

_Huh? He just got back with Gii-sempai then he proceeds to the council office, and I will meet him in the astronomy room by 8pm? I am starting to freak out now._

Shingyouji agreed with Akaike as he returned to his room and waited for the clock to turn 8 already. Wondering the older man was thinking, Shingyouji tried to be patient by drawing and reading books. When the hands of the clock reached seen and nine Shingyouji could no longer wait and decided to head to the meeting place. Ashe reached the place disappointment crossed over his face. He was there earlier than Misu. He decided to return to his room again but the voice behind him stopped him.

"I know you'd be earlier that I expected." Misu was behind the models of the planets, and he walk towards Shingyouji.

"Arata-san. So what do you want to talk about in private? Especially in Astronomy room."

Misu ignored Shingyouji's question and they walk around different displays in the room.

"I love astronomy. Something about all that space makes my problem seem kind of small" Misu informed Shingyouji.

Shingyouji is still puzzled about Misu's intention. Suddenly he tried to start a topic with him. "That one's Venus, Planet of Love." Shingyouji pointed the small red circle.

"Actually, it's Mars, Planet of War." Misu corrected him.

"Oh, yeah how can I forget.? Which one are we on?"

"Earth" Misu coldly replied to him.

Shingyouji laughed at Misu's answer. They continued to look at the other displays then Misu suddenly approached Shingyouji. "I have something for you."

"What is it Arata-san?"

Misu handed a small box to Shingyouji. The younger man opened it and was astonished seeing the ring inside. "This is a ring right?"

"Of course what do you think it is?"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Baka, I'm not."

Shingyouji laughed at Misu's attitude.

Misu grabbed the ring and held Shingyouji's hand. He placed the ring into Shingyouji's finger. Shingyouji gave Misu a wide-eyed look.

"This ring will symbolize my promise to you that even graduation I will never forget you and we will still be together. I'll be here to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to come over here and meet you during holidays and when you graduated. Whenever you need something super heavy to move around. And whenever we're together you will say to yourself that's my lover I belong to him."

"Lover?"Shingyouji was surprised by Misu's statement.

"Why Shingyouji you don't want it?"

"No Arata-san it's just that."

"Are you going to wait for me until you graduated?"

"Yes."

"Promise me in college you'll live with me in a little shoe box apartment together." Misu joked

"It'll be romantic!" Shingyouji added as he smiled to Misu.

"The future used to be such an abstract idea. And, dreaming is just enough."

"Shingyouji we'll make this those dreams come true together, so don't dare fall in love with anyone, you should only have me do you understand that?"

"H-hai, Arata-san Sukidesu."

Misu kissed Shingyouji passionately and the young man returns his kisses in more romantic way.

"Arata-san look at those star models, aren't they fascinating."

"How about doing interesting under the stars."

"Mou Arata-san."

Misu playfully pinned him on the floor, Shingyouji smiled upon seeing Misu's action.

_Like the infinity ring he had given me Arata-san and I have no ending actually our story had just really began…._

* * *

**_Well there we go, done with the chapter 4 finally, reviews are open if you like to leave one just a huge favor don't leave sarcastic and nasty ones Tupid Misu don't know how kneel with one knee LOL! The astronomy scene was inspired by one of my fave tv series GLEE in episode FURT and DUETS though the infinity ring came into my idea because I love forever and I know this pair are for ever for keeps xoxo_**


End file.
